Palmont City
Palmont City is the area featured in Need for Speed: Carbon where the game takes place. The city is mostly surrounded by canyons, where some races take place. It also appears in Need for Speed: World but is legated to Rockport. Palmont City consists of five areas. Downtown in the center, Kempton in the south, Fortuna in the west, Silverton in the north and San Juan east of Silverton. Palmont City, is mainly taking place on the West Coast Of The United States. Downtown Based on San Francisco, Los Angeles and San Diego. It has many skyscrapers and tight turns as well as some big straights designed for Tuner cars. The main crew in the area is Kenji's Bushido. The territories are Old Quarter, Historic Chinatown, Mason District, Billings District and Kings Park. Throughout the city there are tall skyscrapers including the JMO Tech Headquarters, Global Widget Incorporated, and The Kainztech Building (resembles the Transamerica Pyramid in San Francisco). The player will start here if they start the career with a Tuner car. Fortuna Based on East Los Angeles, Santa Monica and Beverly Hills. It includes wide corners and elevations designed for Exotics. The main crew in the area is Wolf's TFK. The territories are Palmont University, Ocean View, Fortuna Heights, Hillsborough and South Fortuna. Fortuna is coastal, with multiple luxury homes, shopping plazas, and parks. Palmont University is a large college in the northwest with two roads: University Way and University Avenue. The player will start here if they start the career with an Exotic car. Kempton Based on Long Beach, California. It includes long stretches designed for Muscle cars and is heavily industrial. The main crew in the area is Angie's 21st Street Crew. The territories are Morgan Beach, The Projects, Eskuri Plaza, Kempton Holdings and Newport Industrial Park. There are multiple accesible landmarks including a refinery, a train depot, and Steyne Aqueduct. There are also some unaccesible landmarks including the Dockyards, boardwalk, and Memorial Stadium. The player will start here if they start the career with a Muscle car. Silverton Based on Las Vegas. It has a mixture of road styles from the other areas and players will be going driving against every car class. The main crew in the area is Darius' Stacked Deck. The player will gain access to Silverton after defeating Kenji, Angie and Wolf in Downtown, Kempton and Fortuna, respectively. The territories are Diamond Hills, Starlight Strip, Shady Pine, Silverton Refinery, Infinity Park, Canmor Downs and Neon Mile. Diamond Hills is residential with a shopping plaza. Starlight Strip has multiple clubs and small casinos. Shady Pine is a small district that connects Starlight Strip with Silverton Refinery. Silverton Refinery consists of a large accesible steel refinery with a pipes pusuit breaker. Infinity Park is a business district. The Blackwell Outlet Mall and horse race track are in Canmor Downs. Olympic Boulevard is the "strip" in Neon Mile which features some unique casinos and opulent hotels including The Nebula, Troy, and Mirror. Silverton is the heaviest police patrolled area. San Juan Based on New Mexico. It has easy turns and mostly flat roads. San Juan is not visible on the map, nor can it be visited in free roam, similar to the canyons. There are three districts: Mesa (residential), Historic San Juan (market district), and San Juan Center (business district). Salazar Street is the main road and there is a Castrol Quick Lube as with all the districts. There are no known Crews in the area. Trivia *Palmont City is the second largest city of all NFS games as the largest is the Tri-City Bay Area featured in Need for Speed: Undercover. *Many of the traffic cars, buildings and other details are reused assets from Need for Speed: Most Wanted. *The small San Juan district has a New Mexico state flag in some areas. *There are billboards throughout the city advertising Palmont Motor Raceway but the location isn't featured in the title. *When released, the developers said that they originally were to incorporate San Juan with the rest of the city, but claim that there wasn't enough room. However, it is possible to access it in Free Roam along with all the canyons and the drift track, using the bus stop glitch. *Throughout the city, there are Castrol Quick Lubes and Auto Zones due to the fact they are both sponsors. *In the city, the bus stop advertisements vary by district. Kempton is Progressive Direct, Downtown is the Mazdaspeed3, and Fortuna is the T-Mobile Sidekick 3. San Juan is K&N Lifetime Air Fiters, and Silverton is the Jim Gusa Experience. Category:Locations Category:Cities